


Meeting at the Ritz

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A one-night encounter turns into something more.





	Meeting at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Draco walked into the lobby of the Ritz. He winked at the doorman, who smirked back. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, he'd become a regular here, and not by choice. Potter had testified in their favour, convinced that it would be enough, but it had taken most of the Malfoy money to bribe the members of the Wizengamot. With his father too broken, it fell on Draco to replenish their vaults.

He didn't have many options in the wizarding world, but in the Muggle world, no one knew Draco Malfoy. They simply saw a barely eighteen, good looking young man with a posh accent. He wasn't a prostitute, those were people making a few sickles in Knockturn Alley. No, he was an escort. He drank expensive champagne, ate good food and enjoyed himself at someone else's expense. He also earned quite well on top of it. On the eve of the first anniversary of the Battle, his vault was filling up nicely and he felt good about life.

"Tom, I'm meeting a gentleman." Draco shook the concierge's hand, passing discreetly a few ten pound notes. The cost of doing business at a fancy hotel.

"Redhead at the bar. I booked you your usual room."

"Cheers." Draco walked to the bar, using the many mirrors to check his appearance. He was wearing a Muggle navy suit, with lighter blue shirt and no tie. His hair was growing long again and he had it tied at the nape of his neck with a leather thong. Men loved to untie it and run their fingers through the silver strands. One last stop to even out his jacket and then he stepped into the bar. 

One quick look at the person there and his whole world fell apart. He stuck to the Muggle world so that no one would recognise him, but here was Charlie Weasley destroying the safe space he had created for himself. He considered leaving, but he had a job to do and he refused to do anything that could jeopardise his steady income. 

He put his best smile and went to the table. "Good evening."

Charlie half-rose. "Hey, have a seat. I'm Charlie."

So that was how they were playing it. Or did Weasley really think that Draco didn't recognise him? With the one-year anniversary of the Battle coming up and the Order of Merlin medals being handed out, the Weasleys' photos had been everywhere. Draco would have to live under a rock not to know who he was, but the customer was always right. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Draco." That was stupid, he knew. Everyone else used pseudonyms, but Draco refused to be anything other than who he was.

"Do you want anything?" Charlie asked as he sipped on a bottle of beer.

Draco looked up at the waiter. "Martini, Bombay sapphire, straight up, with olives. We'll take it with us." He might have to follow through, but he didn't have to spend more time than he had to with Weasley and once he got his glass, he led Charlie to their room upstairs.

"First time?" Draco asked as he took his jacket off.

Charlie chuckled. "No, but it's the first time in a place this nice. I feel like I'll get the bed dirty just by sitting on it."

Draco tilted his head. "Love, getting it dirty is sort of the point."

Charlie laughed again. "I suppose so, but it's all so white."

Draco took a sip of his martini, before putting it down and then approached him. "Let's see if I can make you stop worrying about the décor, although we should take care of payment first." It was his one rule, money upfront. Charlie handed him an envelope. He opened it and counted it without pulling the notes out. He slipped the envelope on the inside pocket of his jacket before taking it off and putting it on the chair. "Tell me what you want?"

"I'm easy," Charlie answered with a genuine smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I think that's my line."

"Great, then we're both easy and this should be fun." 

Draco went for coy and teasing, but Charlie didn't seem to care about any of that. Instead they got rid of their clothes without too much fuss, before getting in bed. Normally, Draco knew what his johns liked, what was expected of him and he always delivered, but none of that applied tonight.

Charlie seemed as interested in pleasuring him as he was in getting off. They started slow, kissing and touching, and then Charlie proved that he was a bloody tease, fingers opening Draco up so very slow that they left him begging.

"You're gorgeous," Charlie whispered.

Draco grabbed the back of Charlie's hair into a tight grip and pulled him closer for a kiss. "Would you fuck me already? God…I need your cock inside me."

"Since you ask so nicely," Charlie said with that exasperating grin of him.

Draco closed his eyes, feeling his body stretch around Charlie, who was still going terribly slow. He pushed down, forcing him deeper. He could pretend that they were two men who'd just met and there was no money involved, but he wouldn't pretend that he was a delicate flower. His hips canted to meet Charlie, forcing him to move faster and faster. He didn't like to draw this out. The sooner he got them off, the sooner he could go home, but Charlie didn't seem to know the rules of paid sex, too intent in making _Draco_ feel good.

Charlie wrapped his fingers around Draco's cock and jerked him off, until dribbles of precome covered the head. "That's it. I want to see you come."

Draco would have cursed him out if he could have. Bloody Weasley! Pretending that this was about Draco somehow. Even though it was a lie, his body didn't care, enjoying the attention until Draco forgot about what he was supposed to do and threw his head back, coming all over Charlie's hand. Only then the infuriating man began fucking him properly, his fat cock splitting Draco apart with sloppy sounds of skin against skin until he too was coming, falling on top of Draco like dead weight.

Draco couldn't stand this part. He never liked sweaty men on top of him, limiting his movements, but he stayed still, giving Charlie the time to regain control of his breathing, before nudging him without a word, enough of a hint that he needed to move.

Slipping out of bed without any sign of modesty, Draco began to round up his clothes. "You won't say anything, will you?"

Charlie looked at Draco confused. "Say? I don't get it."

"About this, about what I do," Draco said.

"Who would I tell?"

The innocent act made Draco forgot that he was supposed to be civil to his johns. "Don't play dumb with me, Weasley."

"How do you know who I am?" Charlie asked.

"Seriously? Is there a wizard who doesn't know who you are?" Draco asked back, but the confusion was still there, and he didn't think that a Weasley, any Weasley, could lie that well. He started to laugh, not sure if he should be insulted by the fact that Weasley didn't know who he was or happy that the night had been real in a way that few of his nights were. "You have no idea who I am, do you? I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Shit."

"Well put. So back to my original question."

Charlie looked at him. "I don't want this to get out any more than you do. There's a reason I picked a Muggle service."

"Your reasons are yours alone." Draco got dressed and went back to bed to kiss the man. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie."

Charlie grinned. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Draco smiled when he was told that his 'friend' was already in the room. He knocked on the door and Charlie opened it with a grin on his face. "There you are."

"Here I am." He wrapped an arm around the man's waist and kissed him, moaning a little more than warranted after one kiss. 

Charlie closed the door with a hand while he held Draco with the other. "You don't need to perform with me. I got us dinner, fish and chips. I hope that's fine."

Draco was an expert at not showing his emotions after all this time and he kept on smiling, even though if he had a choice, he wouldn't eat fish and chips if they were the last meal available. "Perfect." 

An hour later, they were still talking, his fingers were greasy and it was… not perfect, but bloody fun. "Why do pay for hookers?" he suddenly asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm not in Britain long enough for friends and right now everyone wants to be friends with a Weasley. I didn't fight a war to make friends, but because it was the right thing to do. I don't want people to pretend they are my friends when they don't know me. Why do you do this?"

"Potter's word was good, but not good enough. He has no idea how many people we had to pay off. They made it sound like they were the magnanimous wizards helping us because the Chosen One spoke up for us." Draco snorted. "Most of those hypocrites were hiding, never got close to the Dark Lord and only _helped_ us because we threw bags of galleons at them, but exposing them wouldn't help us and we needed the money. The manor isn't easy to maintain. This pays the bills."

"With how much you charge? I bet," he said with a chuckle. "Thank Merlin for the exchange rate or I wouldn't be able to afford you."

Draco smiled. "That Order of Merlin you got didn't come with money. How very typical of the Ministry!"

Charlie leaned over and put a hand on Draco's knee. "I don't want to talk about the Ministry."

"We don't have to talk at all." Draco slid off his chair and knelt in front of Charlie. Weasley could afford him and Draco would give him his money's worth.

* * *

They ended up seeing each other at least twice a month, always at the Ritz. In the middle of December, Draco received an owl asking him to Apparate to Romania. It was unusual, but if Charlie didn't want to go through his escort agency, then more money for Draco. 

Romania was cold even in early afternoon and he was not dressed for the occasion, but Charlie put an arm around him to warm him up as they walked through the reserve. It was sort of sweet. "Do you have a room or a tent?" 

"I… I didn't write you for that. I have to show you something." Charlie reached a fence and stopped. "There are spells all around. They can't get out and hurt you."

Draco frowned. "Who?"

"Not who." He pointed to the sky. "Remember those baby dragons I told you about? They started to fly this morning. Aren't they beautiful?"

Draco wasn't watching the dragons, but Charlie, with his wide smile and contagious enthusiasm. "Yes, beautiful."

When Charlie turned his head, he laughed. "I'm talking about the dragons."

"They are ok, I suppose." Draco leaned into Charlie and finally looked at the beasts in the air. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Draco…" Charlie pressed his lips against Draco's temples and sighed. "I want to invite you more, not because I'm paying you, but because you want to."

"And you're okay with what I do?" Draco asked, curious.

"Okay isn't the word I'd use." Charlie sighed. "I can't say I like it, but it's your job and I'd be a hypocrite if I complained considering how we met, but I don't want any detail ever."

Draco looked at Charlie, considering the offer. "There is something that you should know if you want to date. At the beginning, I did what I had to do. I like the sex, but some of those men-" He shivered and Charlie held him tighter. "Then I got smart. London is full of magic and the Ministry can't keep track of everything. They don't bother with anything that isn't dark or doesn't make the news. So a little sleeping potion, a few memory charms. They have the time of their lives and I read a book for a few hours. I haven't had sex with any john since well before our first time."

"So why me?" Charlie asked, curious.

"Because you're Charlie Weasley. I knew you were a wizard, a decorated hero, and I didn't think that casting memory spells on you would have been viewed well by the Ministry. After that, because I actually enjoy sex with you," he admitted with a smile. "You never treated me like a hooker. You didn't try to humiliate me or use your status or make me do anything I didn't want to do."

"Except feeding you fish and chips," Charlie said with a grin.

Draco laughed. "That is pretty horrible, but the discussions were fun, and you make me laugh. I haven't laughed with anyone else since Fifth Year. I guess I can forgive your plebeian taste in food."

"Can you live with my burn marks, a tent as my house and lack of fine clothing?" Charlie asked.

"Since I don't have to give up the manor and those Muggles are still paying for my fine clothing and food, I can compromise and we can spend time outdoors. I mean green is my favourite colour after all," he said.

"Liar. It's blue. Your clothes, your accessories, the extra towels you always ask at the hotel. It's always blue until you talk about the wizarding world. You don't have to like green simply because you're a Slytherin," Charlie told him.

"I suppose. I'm used to doing what I must." Draco faced Charlie and hugged him. "I like that I can be who I am with you."

"I like who you are." He kissed Draco gently, but when Draco moved closer Charlie stepped back. "Let's do something different today. I'd like for you to meet my friends."

"That sounds good, but I still want to fuck," he said, smiling, "and why are you looking at me like that?"

Charlie put an arm around Draco, leading him toward the tents. "Do you know what you are?"

"Gorgeous?"

"The best Christmas present."

Draco's laughter travelled over the reserve for the first time. It wouldn't be the last.


End file.
